Franklin Gets Little Bear'd
by GetFranklind
Summary: Franklin tears a hole in time and brings some unfamiliar faces to his town! (I couldn't find Little Bear for crossover).
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Occurrence

It was a day like any other in the forest where Franklin and his friends lived. Franklin was just finishing up a bowl of steaming oatmeal as his mother frantically did the dishes. "My existence depends upon these dishes" his mother said for no apparent raisin. Franklin decided it would be best to leave now. He told his mother "Bitch, I'm leavin'!" Mrs. Turtle quickly turned her head to the side to eye him down as he walked out the door as she grasped her kitchen knife tighter. When Franklin made it out the door Bear was already waiting outside of his home as he always seems to be doing. Franklin wondered if Bear even had a home, or if he always waited outside his home within some distance. Again, Franklin decided it was best not to think, and walked into the road. Bear greeted his friend "Hiya Franklin! It is sunny!" Franklin looked pissed. Bear gave a frown and said "Franklin, what's bugging you buddy?" Franklin turned to Bear and said "No Bear. No." Bear took this as a sign to shut up and walk to school to meet with all the other miscellaneous woodland creatures. Bear soon remembered something Beaver had done to him and in a rage shouted "I'm gonna give that Beaver a good lickin'!". Franklin decided to throw a stone at Bear's head, but Franklin being the failure he always has been, missed. The rock flew into the forest and a loud clank soon followed. Both Franklin and Bear had a perplexed look. Their curiosity got the best of them as they went to investigate what the strange sound could have been.

Little Bear was sitting properly as his table with a napkin hung around his neck. His father walked into the kitchen while his mother finished up her blueberry muffins. "Why good morning Father Bear, a beautiful morning indeed, wouldn't you agree?" Father Bear responded properly "Why yes Little Bear, today is indeed a most wonderful day. I am sure it shall contain many great adventures and happiness and grammar!" Little Bear let out a giggle and looked happily onward at his mother. Suddenly a time vortex ripped opened in their kitchen! It began to suck in everything around them! Father Bear was frightened because he had to get to work soon, Mother Bear was frightened because she had just finished those god damned muffins, and Little Bear was frightened because time was torn asunder in his kitchen! They were all promptly sucked into the vortex, but not before a strange stone flew through and struck Mother Bear square in the forehead. After being pulled through the vortex they were all roughly thrown onto ground, cushioned only by a small patch of grass with some type of moldy substance on it. Mother Bear had been rendered unconscious by the stone, while Father Bear was gasping for air as his briefcase full of blank sheets of paper twirled in the air like a paper-cut tornado. Little Bear began frantically piecing together pieces of muffin crumbs and dirt to try and recreate his mother's wonderful blueberry muffins. In the distance they heard a faint sound, "What the fuck was that Bear!?"

Franklin and Bear had almost gotten to the area where they heard the sound come from. Bear was looking worried as he was aware how much of a failure Franklin was, and any decision he made was prone to disaster. Franklin was looking excited, as he had never actually hit anything with a rock before. When they reached the area, they saw a woman-bear knocked out with blood pouring from her head, a Little Bear eating dirt like a psychopath, and a man-bear dancing around a swirling maelstrom of paper. "What. The. Fuck." Franklin said. Just then all three of the bears looked at Bear and Franklin (yes, even the unconscious mother). Franklin and Bear looked startled as these bears had never been seen in town before, and therefore were not part of the typical storyline. Bear began to question his existence, as he now had other bears that would render his name redundant. Father Bear looked at Bear and Little Bear and became confused. Franklin decided he would get to the bottom of this mystery and told Bear to go get his parents. With his mother being a doctor and his father being a bear, they would certainly know how to handle this situation! Bear ran off into a random direction that Franklin hoped is where Bear lived at. While Bear was running towards a lake Franklin began thinking about what to ask this strange bear family. "So who are you people?" Franklin asked Bear family. "We are the Bears" they replied. An awkward silence permeated the area like the foul stench of the moldy substance Little Bear was still kneeling on. A splash was heard in the distance as Franklin saw that Bear had jumped into the lake and was now playing. Franklin let out a sigh and decided to throw his mother's packed lunch into the forest. "I always throw my mother's lunch into the forest. That's what you're lying in, retard", Franklin said to Little Bear. Little Bear wasn't sure how to answer such a rude comment. "Why thank you for informing me …."  
"It's Franklin" Franklin replied.

"Well that sure is a curious name" Little Bear said.

"How so?"

"Well, I'm Little Bear, this is Father Bear, and this is Mother Bear."

Franklin then realized that he was the only character not named after the animal that he was, and his world began to fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2: While You Were Away

Franklin had become entranced by his situation. The name "Franklin" now seemed more of a prison than identification. He realized that his parents were named Johnathan and Elizabeth as well. How long has this charade been going on?! Franklin knew all of his friends at school were named Bear, Snail, Fox, Beaver, Skunk, Otter and Bear. While Franklin was lost in thought Little Bear stood up and walked over to Father Bear. Little Bear tugged at Father Bear's sleeve and pointed to Mother Bear's body. They both walked over to her and began to clean her up. After a few minutes Mother Bear began to regain consciousness. "What happened Father Bear?" Mother Bear inquired.

"It seemed like some sort of time vortex tear that made a brief connection between our two dimensions. But that's just a hunch" replied Father Bear.

Franklin looked on in awe. He was able to throw a rock so hard, that it broke time itself and opened a dimensional rift into another area. Franklin was proud of himself for once in his life.

Franklin could finally see Bear's tubby little silhouette off in the distance, with Mr. Bear and Mrs. Bear close behind. When Bear finally got there, he was out of breath. Mr. Bear and Mrs. Bear soon met Father Bear and Mother Bear and began conversing as adults tend to. Little Bear and Bear began staring at one another, polar opposites, yet the same. Mr. Bear and Father Bear stood in unison and Father Bear told Mr. Bear


	3. Chapter 3: Times Gone Past

Father Bear and Mr. Bear had sat down with fishing poles, attracting the attention of the others around them. Bear reminded Franklin that they should have been in school by now, and that the teacher would surely have informed Johnathan and Elizabeth of Franklin's absence. Franklin began to worry, because he knew if his parents found out about this escapade, they would force him to return home and ground him for days! But there was no way to get to school on time now, he would just need to hope that no one reported that him and Bear didn't show up to class. Father Bear and Mr. Bear began talking of times gone past. Father Bear looked over at his son and smiled as his perfect grammar whistled through the air like a bird singing a perfect song. Mr. Bear looked over and Bear and heard the grunts of failure as Bear tried to discovery what shoe laces are for. Mr. Bear looked down in disappointment as he knew his son would be as big a failure as he was. Father Bear noticed the distraught look upon Mr. Bear's face and decided to cheer him up by bringing up his past. "It sure was great being their age huh? Never needing to go to work with a briefcase full of blank paper, never being required to drink coffee and say 'that's a good cuppa joe'".

Mr. Bear tried to think back on his childhood, but nothing was coming to him. He thought this strange as everyone had a childhood at one point, but why didn't he? Was there something his mind didn't want him to find out? This would haunt Mr. Bear's thoughts for some time.

Mother Bear and Mrs. Bear also decided to talk of their past. Mother Bear brought up her training from her mother on how to cook various blueberry treats. Mrs. Bear didn't go into too much detail, but touched slightly on advanced anatomy and physiology while also including the biochemical aspects that influence the physiology. Mother Bear gave Mrs. Bear a puzzled look, Mrs. Bear assumed it was because Mother Bear was incredibly dense and living in the 50's. They then got to a subject they both could relate to, raising a child. Mother Bear mentioned the rigorous grammar and etiquette training they put Little Bear through. Mrs. Bear mentioned how they did nothing to raise Bear and just let him rot in the public school system with an owl as a teacher. Certainly everyone knew owls were nocturnal creatures, and assuming he would be doing his best work during the day was a big mistake. But all the parents seemed to ignore this fact. Mrs. Bear commented on Bear's intelligence or rather the lack of, "Sometimes I just wish I could beat some smart into that kid's brain"

Something about that sentence rang out in Mr. Bear's head "beat some smart. Beat some smart. Beat…Beat…"

Mr. Bear's mind finally opened, as if all the secrets locked in his mind had been unlocked and descended into his head at that moment. Mr. Bear realized that he was abused as a child by his father. He never remembered his childhood because he was never allowed to have one. He finally knew why he despised Little Bear so much. Little Bear had the childhood that he never had, and he hated him for that. Mr. Bear was glad that he knew why he had a problem with Little Bear and came to terms with his abuse. He hugged Little Bear and received strange looks from the crowd, except Little Bear.


	4. Chapter 4: The Change Game!

Mr. Bear's new found freedom imbued him with unrelenting comedy. Mr. Bear realized that he and Father Bear were both male bears and therefore, looked exactly alike. Mr. Bear suggested to Father Bear that they exchange clothes to trick their families. It was all in good fun after all. Father Bear being a good sport like Mr. Bear, decided it would indeed be amusing to see the bemused faces of his family members. Father Bear and Mr. Bear snuck off into a thicket of bushes to undress in front of each other and exchange clothes.

While this was going on the rest of the group was still recovering from the strange event that had occurred. Since Mr. Bear had not openly expressed that he was abused as a child, no one knew exactly why he gave Little Bear a hug. Franklin was still smiling to himself about the rock incident that no one gives a damn about now. Little Bear was still giddy about getting hugged from another male, and Mrs. Bear didn't give a damn that her husband just walked off randomly with another bear. Mother Bear was still going on about recipes to the now vacant stone where Mrs. Bear was sitting.

Father Bear and Mr. Bear leapt from the bushes in each other's clothing and eyed down the two families to see if anyone noticed the identity swap. No one reacted, the plan was a success! Franklin was now pretending to throw stones, saying to himself "Yeah, I threw a rock so fuckin' hard!" Bear was staring blankly at the two adult male bears. Until he yelled out "You are my dad!" and ran to Father Bear and gave him a hug. Little Bear was jealous that Bear could hug his Mr. Bear father but Little Bear could not hug Father Bear, so Little Bear leapt up and wrapped his arms around Mr. Bear whom he thought was Father Bear. Father Bear and Mr. Bear looked at each other and felt awkward, but pretended to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: Foxy Wizard

Father Bear and Mr. Bear, still wearing swapped clothing were now back fishing. Mr. Bear was always a failure like his son, and while fishing threw his pole up too high. The hook was caught on a branch, so Mr. Bear pulled on it violently, as any intelligent man-bear would do. Though to his surprise the branch began to yell in pain! "Ow, you son of a bitch!" the branch yelled. Mr. Bear was greatly confused by this talking branch and announced in his fright "A talking branch is scary!" Father Bear was much more rational and decided to look up into the tree to see what exactly was so angry about being stabbed. A small fox wizard was in the tree wearing a tall, indigo wizard hat!

"My name is Frank" said the wizard

"Nice to meet you…Frank" replied Father Bear.

Little Bear did a roundhouse kick into Mr. Bear's stomach to punish who he thought was his father for being so un-Father Bearly dense. Mr. Bear began to vomit profusely.

"Uh…" said Frank as he watched uneasily as Mr. Bear continued to vomit "mind getting this hook out of my hip?"

"Certainly" said Mrs. Bear "you all should stand back, I'm a doctor"

Mother Bear finally decided to play a role in the story and said "I can do things too!" She threw blueberries at the wound and a few stuck to the end of the fishing hook. Everyone looked at Mother Bear in shame and shook their heads.

Mrs. Bear grabbed Frank the wizard from a low hanging branch and placed him on a rock. There she was able to easily remove the hook from his hip. Frank the wizard looked quite pleased to have the hook out of his hip.

"So I see you guys aren't from around this dimension" Frank the wizard said.

"How'd you know!?" Bear questioned with his mouth full of food from an unknown source, as he had now had wandered off to look at butterflies in the distance.

"I'm a wizard. I know just about everything" replied Frank the wizard "I also know how to get you guys home!"

The Bear family looked quite happy to know that they could get home. But they wondered what was required to get back. Frank the wizard began to open his mouth to utter the quest they must undertake in order to get home…"Here you go!" Frank the wizard opened the portal to the Bear family's home dimension. They all looked so happy to see their small cabin once more. Mother Bear, Little Bear and Father Bear began walking towards the portal to return home. Mrs. Bear grabbed Father Bear's hand and said "Where are you going honey?! You're also so dense!" Father Bear forgot that he was still disguised as Mr. Bear, but before he could utter a word Mother Bear and Little Bear had pulled Mr. Bear through the portal and said "Come now Father Bear, we must return home for bed time stories and crumpets!"

Frank the wizard quickly jumped into the portal as it was closing and gave a strange look to the worried looking Father Bear lookalike. Before the portal closed entirely Frank the wizard said "Oh, and the portal that brought these guys here…that was me. You didn't do anything Franklin. You missed, and if you look over there your rock is still floating in the air, unable to hit anything. You failure"

Franklin's world collapsed.

~FIN


End file.
